


Arachnophobia

by Nikalae



Series: Phobias [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikalae/pseuds/Nikalae
Summary: Yuri prend son bain. Une araignée veut le rejoindre. Yuri n'est pas d'accord.





	Arachnophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Parce que les araignées, quand ça apparaît de nul part, ça surprend et ça fout les chocottes. (Et que Yuri me sert de cobaye (Otabek est heureusement là pour le soutenir face à une auteur diabolique.))

Otabek Altin regardait par la fenêtre la neige tomber sur Almaty. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il était revenu dans sa ville natale, accompagné de son meilleur ami, Yuri Plisetsky.

La réaction du blond lorsqu'il avait vu la chambre de Otabek avait été quelque peu inattendue. En effet, Yuri, en ouvrant la porte sur la petite chambre ou un lit reposait contre un mur, une armoire et une étagère remplie de plus ou moins de livres de l'autre, s'était laisser tombé sur les draps et avait refuser d'en bouger pendant au moins dix minutes avant de relever la tête et de dire à Otabek que la pièce avait un certain charme.

Otabek fut tiré de sa rêverie par un cri étouffé, comme une inspiration accentuée par la surprise, ou la peur.

Se dirigeant d'un pas vif vers la salle de bain d'où était provenu le bruit, il s'arrêta devant la porte.

\- Yuri? appela-t-il en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu tirer un cri pareil de la part du blond.

\- Beka! lui répondit son ami. Beka! répéta-t-il, plus fort, comme pour lui dire d'entrer.

Ouvrant la porte, Otabek découvrit Yuri, une serviette autour de la taille, plaqué contre le mur opposé à la baignoire qui était remplie d'eau.

\- Yuri?

\- Une araignée se noie, lui dit-il pour toute réponse, en faisant un geste vers la baignoire.

\- Une araignée se noie? répéta Otabek, et même s'il essaya de s'en empêcher, il finit par le regarder comme s'il venait de lui annoncer que son chat allait se marier à J.J..

\- Oui. Une araignée se noie.

\- Et donc?

\- Sauve la?

\- Tu veux que je la sauve?

\- J'ai pitié?

\- Tu peux pas le faire toi même?

\- Nan. Si je m'approche elle va m'attaquer.

\- Pourquoi elle ferait ça?

\- Parce que j'ai essayer de la noyer...?

Otabek haussa les sourcils.

\- Elle s'est jetée sur moi, et j'ai été surpris ok? reprit le blond en prenant un air outré. Je lui avait rien fait et elle s'est mise elle même à la flotte pour me tuer.

\- Et tu as essayé de la noyer, conclut Otabek.

\- Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasses? Que je lui tende mon bras en lui disant "Vas-y, mords moi et fais moi agoniser, bête démoniaque aux pattes velues?"

C'était maintenant au tour de Yuri de le regarder comme s'il venait de lui dire que Georgi sortait avec Chris. Soupirant, le brun se pencha au dessus de l'eau et plongea la main vers la tâche noire qui reposait au fond.

L'araignée pouvait tenir dans son poing, mais Yuri se déplaça tout de même le plus loin possible de la "bête démoniaque aux pattes velues", qui se retrouva finalement sur le rebord du lavabo.

\- Elle bouge?

\- Non.

\- Elle est morte?

\- Je pense.

\- Oh. Dommage pour elle.

Disant cela, Yuri attrapa une bouteille de shampooing et poussa l'araignée morte dans le lavabo avec. Posant la bouteille aussi loin qu'il le pouvait sans pour autant bouger, comme si un mouvement pouvait faire revenir l'animal à la vie, il ouvrit le robinet et la regarda se faire emporter par l'eau qui en coulait.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que le blond ne se retourne vers Otabek.

\- Tu me prêtes des fringues?

\- Ta valise est dans la pièce d'à côté.

\- Les tiennes sont plus comfortables, dit-il en haussant les épaules et en sortant de la pièce, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis devant ma salle pour l'oral d'anglais du BAC et je STRESS T_T someone plz help me... ;W;


End file.
